Lost and Found Again
by Little Menace
Summary: One day 10 years ago heroes and villains alike just up and vanished, not a trace was left of them. Without them the world have been changed, families have been left broken, questions have been raised. Now who ever has taken them seems to decide 10 years was enough and gives them back. How can our heroes adjust back to society after 10 years of being missing. ACCEPTING OC'S


Hello everybody! Welcome to my latest story "Lost and Found Again" this story is based 10 years into the future after the events of season one of Young Justice, and as you can tell by the summary all the superheroes and villains went missing one day and it has been 10 years since that day. This is an OC story and i will be accepting 5 oc's 2 heroes 3 villains. My oc will obviously be a hero please go onto my profile page and get the oc form i will not be accepting oc's through review only through pm, and of you plan on sending in an oc please review first.

* * *

A man sat down on a rundown coach staring at the TV, it being the only light in the room, he had the remote in his hand channel surfing. Switching from FX, to TNT, until he decided to watch the news.

A news report titled "Disappearance" the man sat up and leaned over onto his knees as he turned up the volume. "Now lets turn the camera onto are reporter Vicky Vale, Vicky?" a man said. "Thank you Jake, as you all should know today marks the 10th anniversary on which the disappearance of superheroes and villains alike. Ranging from Batman and Green Arrow to The Joker and Poison Ivy." Vicky cleared her voice after saying Batman and continued.

"To this day we still do not know the cause of their disappearance but we know this. The world has been changed without them, we have been left in a better state then it once was with are heroes and villains constantly fighting. We pray that are heroes are safe but we also pray that they never return both heroes and villains." Vicky cleared her voice again but she couldn't stop the tears that eventually rolled down her cheeks

"Possibly the only down side to their disappearance would be the many broken families. This is Vicky Vale reporting for Gotham Gazette and we shall see you all tomorrow" Vicky burst into tears as the camera panned out.

The man turned the TV off siting in the darkness "10 years huh? Its been 10 long years since they disappeared" The man picked up a lighter and a cigarette on the table near him, he placed the cigarette in his mouth and lite it.

The light revealed Commissioner James Gordon, he breathed in deep and breathed out a cloud of smoke. The commissioner reached over a grabbed a picture of a red-headed girl "Barbara, sweet-heart why did you have to go a be a hero" James said looking at the picture of his daughter and him.

The commissioner went into deep thought until his radio broke through it "Squad 3 come in squad 3" a woman said over the radio "Squad 3 here whats happening" a man said over the radio. "We've received a report of a bank robbery in downtown Gotham" the woman said.

The commissioner picked up the radio "Squads 2 and 3 head over immediately, I'll be on my way as well" James said. "Understood commissioner" they said. The commissioner put out his cigarette and walked over to the blind. A small bit of light shined through, the commissioner grabbed the blinds and spread them open letting morning light come into his apartment.

He looked down onto Gotham with a small grin as he saw two cop cars rush down the street. Gotham seemed brighter than it was 10 years ago, people where smiling and laughing, kids running around a broken fire hydrant.

"Today marks the day when the heroes and villains vanished 10 years ago, a good day for most a bad day for the rest" James said before grabbing his belt and walking out. He walked to the elevator and heard a loud sob the down hall. "My baby!" a woman yelled out, "My poor baby please come back to me please" the woman continued.

"Susan please i miss him to please calm down" A male voice could be heard his voice cracking trying to comfort the woman. "Johnathan are baby is gone!" The woman cried "It's okay" the man said. The commissioner sighed as the elevator came up, he stepped in and as it began to close he saw a black figure fly by. "Barbara?" the commissioner said, startled the commissioner stopped the elevator immediately and stepped out he looked around a saw nothing.

"Come on James she's been gone for 10 years she's not coming back anytime soon" James said shaking his head and he went to the crime scene. Once there the commissioner found the back surrounded by police cars and a crowd of people "So whats happening here" asked the commissioner "A man named Michelangelo walked in and demanded 10 grand" a police man said.

"Any hostages" James asked.

"8 in total 4 woman, 2 teens, and 2 men" the police officer said. "Give me the phone" James said and was handed the phone. "Pick up the phone, come on, come on." "What!?" "Michelangelo this is Commissioner James Gordan of the GCPD, we have this place surrounded just come quietly and no one will get hurt" James said.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT!" Michelangelo yelled out through the phone and fired a bullet into the ceiling "That was a warning shot anybody gets any closer I'll kill everyone in here" Michelangelo said. "If we cut you a deal will you let the hostages go" James said. "I'll let all but one go, if you guys get me a helicopter and free air space" Micheal said.

"I don't have clearance to get you a helicop-" "Like hell you don't! You guys have 2 minutes to get me a chopper or you'll have dead bodies on your hands" Micheal said hanging up the phone. James grabbed his radio "Snipers do you have a clear shot" James asked "Negative commissioner he's using a woman for a shield" a woman said.

_"Sometimes i wish Batman was still here" _James thought, but he quickly shook the thought from his head. "I'm going in" James said strapping on his bulletproof vest, "But commissioner?" A police man said. "When you guys get a clear shot take it" James said.

Hands up the commissioner walked toward the bank "Hey back up you old coot" Micheal said aiming at James. "Don't worry Micheal we'll get you your chopper just let the hostages go" James said walking into the back, "You can take me instead I'm much more valuable" James continued "Stop where you are!" Micheal said arming his gun and roughly handling the woman he's holding.

"Boys we have a clear shot of the target but the commissioner is to close" A man said over the radio.

"Fire boys" "But the commissioner is in the way we can't take the shot" the sniper said "I said take the damn shot" "But sir" "TAKE THE BLOODY SHOT DAMN IT!".

The sound of gun fire broke through the air and a bullet zipped into the bank hitting Micheal in the arm downing him. The woman ran out along with the other hostages behind her, James quickly grabbed Micheal and pinned him to the ground.

"ACK!" Micheal yelped out.

"Should have just came quietly like we asked" James said hand cuffing Micheal and dragging him out bank. As he handed the bank robber over he noticed bright red hair in the crowd. "Barbara?" James ran into the crowd bumping into people "Barbara wait! I want to talk to you" the commissioner yelled.

He eventually lost sight of the hair he looked around but didn't see the hair again, "Barbara" James said quietly.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND SEND IN AN OC THE FORM IS ON MY PROFILE GO CHECK IT OUT**


End file.
